You, me and your fucking coulrophobia
by 3R-DT
Summary: Por qué no es buena idea reírse de las fobias de la persona por la que harías cualquier cosa. Justo después del 7x14. Es mío así que WINCEST, muy pero que muy Wincest.


_**Hacía tiempo que no aparecía por aquí (o por ningún lado) Pero le debía esto a Nem (Felicidades preciosa mía, sabes que no te puedo negar nada porque te adoro con todo mi oscuro corazoncito) y a la gemela**_

_**Disclaimer: Como todos sabéis Sobrenatural y los Winchester no me pertenecen son de la CW y de sus creadores, yo solo me divierto haciendo estas cosas (y mucho...)**_

_**Wincest Forever...**_

* * *

><p><strong>"You, me and your fucking coulrophobia"<br>**

Sam Winchester se bajó del monovolumen que robaron en la última gasolinera por la que habían pasado. Iba todavía algo distraído por el ataque que sufrió la noche anterior. Dónde dos payasos materializados con magia le dieron una soberana, colorida y brillante paliza. Abrió el maletero para sacar la bolsa de las armas y chilló histéricamente al ver el muñeco (del que se había desecho la noche anterior) sobre la ropa sucia.

Había sido Dean. Su hermano se partía de risa en el asiento del conductor. El pecoso se bajó del coche doblado en dos y tambaleándose entre carcajadas, sus "Lo siento Sammy, tenía que hacerlo" no hicieron más que enfurecer al Winchester más alto que le fulminó con la mirada. ¿El payaso de juguete? acabó en el contenedor de basura más cercano.

Todo estaba tranquilo por el momento y, con los leviatanes tras la pista de ambos cazadores, y el cansancio acumulado desde hacía semanas pensaron parar unos días en una cabaña en el norte de California. No habían estado allí desde hacía más de veinte años, pertenecía al pastor Jim y estaba fuera del radar de los monstruos que dominaban la situación ahora mismo.

La cabaña, sin red eléctrica ni agua corriente, se abastecía con un molino de viento cuya batería apenas daba electricidad suficiente para mantener un pequeño refrigerador. El agua había que sacarla de un pozo a través de una bomba manual instalada en la cocina. Al cruzar la vieja puerta de madera Sam pensó que quizás no fuera buena idea ese fin de semana de relax en el último rincón del mundo. El mayor podía ser muy "porculero" si no había nada con qué entretenerse.

Conectó el frigorífico a la batería del molino y guardó las provisiones que habían comprado. Todo estaba lleno de tierra y polvo, de años y años sin uso. Sin decir una palabra Dean cogió un trapo viejo, un cubo de agua, y se puso manos a la obra.

El más joven olvidó la broma de antes y se dispuso a ayudarle. Se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa, y abrió la bolsa de la ropa para cambiarse la camiseta por una sudadera vieja. El grito que soltó en lugar de hacer venir a Dean al rescate provocó que su hermano se parapetara tras el sofá que estaba limpiando entre carcajadas.

- ¡DEAN! – rugió furioso Sam - ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Esta me la vas a pagar!

Sujetando con dos dedos otro payaso de juguete como si fuera una mata de ortigas extendió el brazo hacia el rubio que intentaba (sin conseguirlo) ponerse serio. El mayor de los Winchester consiguió al fin dominarse y tomó el juguete para sacarlo de la cabaña, pero Sam cambió de opinión "No me apetece encontrármelo en la cama esta noche" dijo sin fiarse (acertadamente) de su hermano.

El pecoso abrió los brazos con su más falsa expresión de inocencia. Sam tuvo que darse la vuelta y echar el muñeco en una bolsa de basura para que no se diera cuenta de que le había hecho reír. Gesto inútil porque si algo sabía Dean Winchester era cuando el pequeño sonreía.

El resto de la limpieza y la cena transcurrieron con la normalidad de siempre. No, realmente no, Sam se encontró pensando que no se había sentido tan a gusto en compañía de su hermano desde antes de ir al infierno. Ni siquiera sus frecuentes visiones de Lucifer enturbiaban ese momento.

Fregó los platos, pues al mayor le tocó hacer la cena y salió al porche dónde Dean, recostado en el entarimado de madera miraba las estrellas. Sí, por una vez estaban a gusto, en silencio, relajados. Se tumbó a su lado y suspiró satisfecho, incluso cerró los ojos (¿para qué lo haría?) algo peludo y artificial le rozó la nariz.

- Dean, estate quieto, no seas incordio – pidió apartando con la mano la cabeza de su hermano cubierta con algo áspero y rizado, entonces abrió los ojos - ¡DEAN!

Se levantó de un salto y furioso se metió en la cabaña cerrando la puerta por dentro. En el suelo del porche, su puñetero hermano se retorcía de risa con una peluca multicolor en la cabeza y una nariz de payaso a juego.

- "Enga Sanmy, ábrenme, ia me he dececho den la peluca" – llamó a la puerta el pecoso, su hermano no le creyó, era difícil que le creyera si la nariz de goma provocaba que su voz sonara tan rara, se la quitó – venga, es tarde, te prometo que no más bromas

- No te creo

- Sammy, en serio, si te gasto una sola broma más seré tu esclavo sexual todo el fin de semana – propuso – ábreme

- No me gastarás ninguna broma más sobre payasos, júralo – exigió entreabriendo la puerta y usando su arma secreta patentada que tenía una efectividad del 100% sobre Dean

- Si te gasto una sola broma más sobre payasos podrás hacer conmigo todo lo que quieras, palabra de Boy Scout – aseguró formalmente el mayor, tenía la peluca y la nariz en la mano y se las ofreció como prenda de paz

- Pasa entonces – murmuró el más alto tomando ambos objetos con desconfianza y echándolos en un cajón de la cocina.

No iba a gastarle más bromas, se lo había prometido y si Sam había dicho basta, pues era suficiente… por el momento. Además el "super ataque, ojitos de cachorrillo abandonado" había acabado con sus ganas de seguir divirtiéndose a costa de los miedos de su hermano. Se acostaron en su cama y se durmieron enseguida, realmente necesitaban un descanso. Dean incluso olvidó los dos últimos payasos de juguete que había dejado sobre la puerta del baño después de que Sam se lavó los dientes.

Si Sammy hubiera sido una persona normal y corriente que los fines de semana se queda en la cama hasta las doce del mediodía, Dean se habría levantado, ido al aseo y habría recordado que dejó una broma a medias. Pero no, Sam Winchester era de esos que se levantan a las seis de la mañana para ir a correr un rato, llueva, truene o salga el sol. A las siete de la mañana un chillido espantoso despertó a Dean en lo mejor de su sueño.

- ¡DEAN!

- Sam, yo… yo no he sido… bueno, si he sido, pero no recordaba… fue antes de prometerte… yo…

- Haberlo recordado – frunció el ceño el menor

- Está bien, lo prometí – musitó el pecoso no tan arrepentido como debiera

- Eres mi esclavo, hasta el lunes, y lo primero que vas a hacer es sacar todos los puñeteros payasos que tengas aún escondidos por ahí – Sam se cruzó de brazos esperando.

Dean retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos descubriendo la diversión del castaño en el gesto exageradamente hosco que le dedicaba. No se atrevió a sonreír abiertamente, para bien o para mal, le esperaba un fin de semana movidito. Sacó un muñeco más de la bolsa de las armas, dos del cajón bajo el asiento del copiloto en el monovolumen y el último del frigorífico, tras el paquete de cerveza. No era lo único, también tenía un traje completo con sus zapatones enormes incluidos.

Ahora que lo veía todo en el suelo a los pies de Sam, Dean Winchester comenzó a pensar que quizás se había pasado un poco con las bromas y con la promesa que había hecho. Estaba bien, de vez en cuando, y por un rato, dejar que Sam llevara las riendas de su relación, pero, esto no iba a ser lo mismo, y aunque la anticipación y el deseo le excitaban más de lo que podía admitir, sintió un poco de miedo.

- Desnúdate – ordenó Sam inflexible - aún no he decidido si te ataré o no, pero vas a permanecer desnudo y en silencio

- Sammy… - el menor no le dejó terminar tapándole la boca con la mano, los ojos del castaño le taladraban llenos de amenazas y promesas y Dean asintió.

Se quitó la camisa, la camiseta, contemplando de reojo como el más alto se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina lejos de todos los payasos de juguete y del disfraz. Se quitó, las botas, los calcetines y se desabotonó el vaquero pensando que era suficiente.

- Desnudarse incluye el vaquero y la ropa interior – confirmó Sam sonriendo peligrosamente

"Jodido crío" pensó Dean sacándose el pantalón y los bóxer sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable. Lo peor era que se había excitado y su pene parecía querer separarse de él y buscar a Sam.

- Recoge tu ropa y guárdala, coge una bolsa de basura y tira todo eso – ordenó el menor en su papel de amo – date prisa que quiero empezar a usarte.

Dean vaciló unos momentos, iba a decir algo pero recordó la primera orden de guardar silencio. Con la mente dando vueltas a los significados de la palabra "usarte" hizo lo que le había dicho. Lamentaba deshacerse de todos los payasos, le divertían demasiado los chillidos de Sam, por muy cruel que fuera provocarlos de esa manera.

Tuvo que llegar hasta la primera bifurcación del camino, totalmente desnudo y con el saco de juguetes a cuestas para dejarlo lo más lejos posible de la cabaña. Menos mal que no había nadie en decenas de millas a la redonda.

Cuando volvió Sam lo esperaba en la puerta, los brazos cruzados y una cuerda en una mano, al parecer ya se había decidido en lo de atarle. Su erección que se había aplacado un poco con el paseo, volvió aún más rabiosa provocándole un gemido involuntario. Subió las escaleras de madera del porche aliviado por el descanso que la superficie lisa procuraba a las plantas de sus pies.

Sam se acercó, le cogió de la nuca y le besó con rudeza, empezaba a lamentar no haberse guardado ningún payaso para otro día, quiso corresponder pero el menor lo apartó le dio la vuelta y comenzó a atarlo. El castaño sujetó ambos codos del mayor a la espalda, manteniendo los brazos rectos de Dean, también unió sus muñecas. El pecoso jadeó cuando pasó el cabo que llevaba suelto por su cuello en un lazo para tirar de él como de un perro.

- Sammy… - susurró con miedo

- Cierra el pico – gruñó tirando de él hacia el interior

La cuerda se había apretado incómodamente alrededor de su cuello. En la mesa de la cocina había desayuno para uno. ¿Le iba a dejar sin desayunar? Venga, no era para tanto ¿no? Apenas podía tragar saliva por la presión de la cuerda, pero si protestaba otra vez quizás sí lo dejaría sin comer.

El castaño se quitó la camisa quedándose sólo con la camiseta de pico gris y el pantalón de chándal y lo condujo a la mesa, dejándole frente a él mientras desayunaba tranquilamente. Cuando terminó cogió un cuenco, le echó cereales, leche, lo puso en el suelo y arrodilló a Dean.

- Tu desayuno, tómatelo – dijo quitándole la cuerda del cuello, lo cogió del pelo y le acercó la cabeza al cuenco – lame

Por un momento estuvo tentado de rebelarse, Sammy se estaba pasando, esto era humillante. Pero sintió cómo la otra mano del castaño le acariciaba lentamente la parte baja de la espalda y los muslos y comenzó a lamer la leche tal y cómo le había dicho. Apenas había llegado a beber la mitad cuando sintió un dedo colarse dentro de él. Paró con un respingo pero el seco "Termínatelo" de Sam le obligó a continuar a pesar de sentirse penetrado por los largos dedos del menor.

Cuando se acabó la comida no le dejó levantarse de esa posición, Dean notó que se arrodillaba a su espalda y sujetaba sus caderas. Gimió bajito cuando el pene del castaño rozó sus genitales suavemente. Los brazos le picaban dónde las cuerdas estaban en contacto con la piel y se inclinó hasta tocar con la frente el suelo facilitando que Sam entrara en él.

Dean se mordió los labios sofocando el gemido de protesta al sentir la gruesa polla del castaño abriéndole sin piedad. Jadeó siguiendo el movimiento de pelvis de Sam follándole fuerte y rápido. De repente el más alto lo abrazó con fuerza aplastándolo contra el suelo. Se había corrido. Dean pidió que le dejara respirar un poco y se encontró tirado en la madera mientras Sam se quitaba el preservativo y se limpiaba.

Durante unos minutos, Dean esperó instrucciones. Sam le recogió del suelo y aflojó un poco las cuerdas de sus muñecas para reactivar un poco la circulación. "No tenemos televisión Dean, has elegido un mal sitio para convertirte en mi esclavo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres cumplir tu trato por completo?" El pecoso asintió con la cabeza, había sido idea suya y a pesar de todo confiaba en Sam.

- Si no puedes continuar dilo y pararé Dean, podemos partirlo en ratos si no puedes con esto todo el fin de semana – había querido ser duro y ahora se arrepentía al ver al mayor aceptar lo que había hecho, tenía dudas sobre continuar, habían jugado a dominar el uno al otro antes, pero nunca más de unas horas y siempre diciendo por anticipado qué querían hacer con el otro. Este no era el caso pues nunca habían usado estos juegos sin establecer unas reglas antes – dime lo que piensas

- Una promesa es una promesa Sammy, te lo debo…

- Dime si quieres que siga

- Sigue

- Dean, voy a usarte y abusar de ti, voy a hacerte cosas que te van a hacer gritar, voy a exigir que obedezcas todo lo que te diga, puede que no te dé ni una gota de alcohol y puede que te obligue a comer brócoli…

- ¿Brócoli? – Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, aterrado, pero entonces supo que quería darle ese fin de semana a Sam, había querido darle ese fin de semana desde que volvieron a ser ellos dos contra el mundo, se recompuso y aceptó – hazlo, lo que quieras, todo…

Los largos dedos del castaño se internaron entre el cabello corto y sudado de Dean, lo besó otra vez, ahora sin rabia, lo besó denso, posesivo, avasallador hasta que el más bajo reaccionó besando a su vez. Las manos de Sam lo condujeron a la mesa "Tú lo has querido" dijo dejando una fuerte palmada en su trasero al tumbarlo sobre la superficie de madera.

¿Iba a darle azotes? Dean se estremeció ante la idea. No le gustaban, Sam sabía que no le gustaban. ¿Se iba a rendir o aguantaría hasta el final? Otra palmada cayó en la nalga izquierda haciendo que se encogiera por reflejo. Otra más en la derecha. Cuatro, cinco, no eran dolorosas, picaban un poco y se escuchaban más fuertes de lo que eran realmente en el silencio de la cabaña. Podía aguantar. Pararon sin previo aviso y Sam pareció interrogarle con la mirada, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de que no podría soportarlo. No la encontró y sonrió satisfecho, le desató y le envió a preparar un baño.

Dean tenía sed y bebió un poco del agua que sacaba con la bomba. Levantó la cabeza, Sam le contemplaba en silencio, se dio cuenta de que había hecho algo que no le había ordenado. Siguió bombeando, a cubos llenó el viejo abrevadero que usaban como bañera cuando eran niños. Se dio la vuelta en espera de instrucciones.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos bañamos ahí? – el castaño seguía mirándole con una expresión extraña

- Tenía que tomarte en brazos para que no te hundieras – respondió el mayor entre divertido y nostálgico

- Ahora no cabemos los dos

- No

Sam se acercó, la camiseta de pico acabó en el suelo, junto al pantalón y la ropa interior, con una esponja comenzó a enjabonar a Dean. Repasó cada peca, cada pliegue de piel, cada cicatriz. El mayor se estremecía ante la húmeda caricia, otra vez dispuesto para él. Después le ordenó enjabonarle a él cosa que hizo a conciencia. Por turnos, primero Sam y luego Dean mientras el más joven se secaba, se metieron en la bañera.

Sam no había esperado que su amante aguantara tanto, sin embargo no le sorprendía. Cuando se trataba de su palabra estaba seguro de que Dean llegaría hasta los límites más inverosímiles, pocas veces rompería una promesa, ninguna si el único afectado era el propio Dean. El mayor cerró los ojos mientras vertía el agua sobre su cabeza enjuagando el jabón. Lo volvió a atar, sonrió al pensar que estaba teniendo un fetiche algo insistente con que Dean estuviera lo más indefenso posible.

Le secó con cuidado y volvió a besarle, podría estar haciendo esto toda la semana. Podría hacerlo suyo toda la vida. Dean se apretó contra él buscando el máximo contacto, la mayor conexión. Sam le lamió los labios, mordisqueando, chupando, mientras lo sujetaba junto a su cuerpo, piel contra piel. Acariciándolo, pellizcando sus glúteos, frotándose sin descanso.

Se había vuelto a excitar, pero esta vez quería otra cosa. Llevó al más bajo a la cocina y lo tumbó en el suelo, la botella de aceite se derramó sobre los genitales del pecoso que no sabía si sonreír o tener miedo. Sam se preparó a sí mismo, con el aceite derramado se acarició la entrada. Dean tuvo una erección brutal al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el menor, empujó dentro del puño del castaño. Sam masturbaba al pecoso mientras se penetraba a sí mismo con los dedos.

Hacía calor, y no porque la temperatura que hacía allí dentro fuera superior a los veintiún grados, sino porque ambos sólo podían pensar en el placer del otro. Cuando Sam se sentó sobre Dean, empalándose a sí mismo, el que gritó fue el mayor, su "¡Sammy!" lleno de todo lo que le necesitaba hizo reír a un Sam lleno con el miembro del pecoso.

Le puso un dedo en los labios. Las lágrimas brotaban de los verdes ojos de Dean que intentaba callar mientras empujaba dentro de él ayudándose con sus brazos atados en la espalda. Sam no podía parar, lo montaba casi con violencia, se echó hacia atrás dejándole más libertad de movimiento.

Notaba cómo se iba a correr y siguió moviéndose, buscándole, sintiéndole lo más dentro posible, iba a explotar cuando fue Dean quien explotó en su interior. Se levantó para limpiarse dejando a su hermano sollozando en el suelo. Era la imagen de la derrota y Sam no podía con ella. Se arrodilló a su lado semi incorporándolo y meciéndolo en un abrazo de consuelo.

- Sammy – susurró entrecortado – no dejes que me eche atrás…

- ¿seguro?

- Amordázame, no me sueltes, quiero esto

- Tranquilo, por mi estamos en paz, siempre lo hemos estado

- Te necesito.

Siguió abrazándolo un rato más, Dean quería esto y Sam también. Volvieron a lavarse. Almorzaron. La tarde transcurrió entre juegos sexuales dónde el menor llevó al pecoso hasta dónde ninguno pensaba que llegaría. Al anochecer el mayor exhausto se quedó dormido en el suelo junto al sofá.

Sam también estaba agotado, aunque aún tuvo fuerzas para arrastrar el cuerpo desnudo hasta la cama. Se metió con él, abrazándolo por detrás. Se durmió pensando en lo que harían al día siguiente, su mano derecha cerrándose posesiva sobre el pene del mayor, su brazo izquierdo rodeando el pecho de su hermano y pegándolo a su corazón.

Al amanecer Dean despertó entumecido, incapaz de moverse dentro del abrazo de oso de Sam. Intentó salir del agarre, inútilmente, había dormido con los brazos atados y se habían quedado insensibles. Se quedó quieto al notar los labios de Sammy en su nuca. A los labios siguieron los dientes clavándose con suavidad y sin llegar a doler, en su cuello.

- Tienes hambre ¿verdad?

Sam se levantó dejándole en la cama con una palmada en el trasero. Le escuchó en el aseo, él también necesitaba ir pero no sabía si el menor tenía otros planes para él y no quería arriesgarse a disgustarlo como la tarde anterior, al beber agua sin su permiso.

- ¡ven aquí Dean!

Se levantó titubeante, el frío matinal le recordó nuevamente sus necesidades, Sam estaba poniendo solo un plato en la mesa, con huevos, beicon y una sola taza de café. Su estómago rugió desconsolado.

El castaño llevaba sólo el pantalón del chándal viejo que solía usar como pijama. Ya era más de lo que vestía Dean. Con esa indumentaria era más evidente que Sam estaba demasiado delgado, la cintura del chándal apenas se sujetaba sobre las caderas del menor. Su hermano sonreía al volver a llamarle y se acercó encogiéndose un poco.

- Voy a tener que llevarte al aseo, y como tú no puedes tendré que ayudarte a hacer sus necesidades

- Sam…

- Calla la boca Dean, no te he dado permiso para hablar – Se rio al ver cómo volvía a encogerse, juntando las piernas incómodo – vamos

Era humillante, pero, en cierto modo, también era terriblemente íntimo abandonarse de esa forma en los brazos del más alto. El desayuno tampoco tuvo nada que ver con la experiencia del día anterior. Esta vez no hubo cuenco en el suelo, le sentó en sus piernas y lo atiborró de comida.

Fuera llovía, y la luz entraba gris y triste por las ventanas de la cabaña. Aunque no hacía mucho frío Sam encendió la chimenea y se echó en el sofá haciendo que él se arrodillara en el suelo de forma que podía acariciarle todo lo que quisiera.

- ¿Te duelen los brazos? – preguntó enredando los dedos entre el cabello corto del mayor

- No los siento

Le desató los brazos dejando sólo las muñecas unidas y frotándolos con energía para que se reactivara la circulación. Dean gimió cuando el fuerte hormigueo se convirtió en una serie de dolorosos pinchazos que devolvían la sensibilidad a sus extremidades.

- Tranquilo – Sam le acarició la cara, la espalda – guarda esos gemidos para cuando esté dentro de ti

- Sam…

- Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar

Se bajó el pantalón lo suficiente como para que Dean supiera lo que esperaba de él. No hizo falta que dijera nada, el mayor comenzó a lamer y chupar obedientemente. Sam se estiró relajándose, un brazo bajo la cabeza, la otra mano en la nuca de Dean, dirigiendo al pecoso hasta que estuvo totalmente empalmado.

- Joder Dean – suspiró – súbete

Era complicado para el mayor, apenas tenía sitio en el sofá y no tenía manera de sujetarse con los brazos para no caerle encima. Sam le guio colocando su miembro para empalarle en cuanto le hiciera sentarse sobre él. Dean resopló al sentirse invadido de nuevo una mano del más joven en el pecho manteniéndolo erguido, la otra mano clavándole los dedos en el muslo conduciéndole, dirigiendo el movimiento con el que él mismo se penetraba sobre el pene del menor.

- Eso es, sigue – jadeó el castaño, sus ojos no eran sus ojos, su mirada no era la suave y comprensiva mirada gris verdosa del chico que idolatraba a su hermano, era oscura, como las profundidades marinas, era la mirada de alguien que le amaba y le poseía con todas las consecuencias.

Dean se sorprendió pensando en él, en su todo, en que pasara lo que pasara mañana, ahora mismo su vida tenía sentido. Sam terminó y le mantuvo sobre él unos minutos más mientras se calmaba. El sudor acre del castaño no le molestaba mientras yacía sobre su pecho. Indefenso y seguro al mismo tiempo, en toda su vida sólo Sam le hacía sentir así.

- Eres increíble – susurró el Winchester más joven sobre el cabello corto y húmedo de su prisionero voluntario – otra sesión como ésta y vas a conseguir terminar con mi fobia.

- Hazlo – propuso roncamente Dean

- Quizás lo haga – dejó un beso tierno sobre la cabeza rubia – quizás lo haga.

Realmente lo pensó. En la cocina, en uno de los cajones aún estaban la nariz y la peluca, lo único que había guardado aún no sabía el motivo, quizás porque era lo único que no lo alteraba demasiado. Desató a Dean y se lo dijo, dónde estaban. Le dijo, "póntelas y vuelve".

- Si te excitas conmigo así, tu payasofobia se habrá curado – Dijo el mayor arreglándose los rizos de colores

- Se dice coulrofobia, Dean y – se acercó titubeante, le quitó la nariz, le quitó la peluca y suspiró aliviado – parece que no funciona la terapia

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo para solucionar tu problemilla… – Dean sonrió con picardía cuando el chico más alto le aprisionó contra la pared para besarlo.

- Aún nos queda el resto de la tarde – prometió Sam volviendo a excitarse una vez tiraron la peluca y la nariz a la basura.

**FIN?**


End file.
